Rainy school days
by xIceasbeautyx
Summary: Gaara has a new neighbor... AU, Narugaa, yaoi, Naruto is kinda OOC due to him being a little mysterious, lemon maybe. Shikamari, I will probably come up with a better description later. R&R! Please! Not much angst. .
1. New neighbor

**Me: Uh hello, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Gaara: Your a moron and I hate you.**

**Me: NEH? Why so mean? Is it because your uke?**

**Gaara:...**

**Me: Haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: This is YAOI!, shounen ai, boyxboy, narugaara, homosexual relationships! I don't know how to make it anymore clearer.**

**Side notes: I do not know Gaara's Mother's or Father's names. So if I get to confusing on them feel free to tell.**

**Oh and I am willing to try and write a lemon, but I should tell you I have never written one before so if you want me to write one.**

**Please say so in the reviews**

**Okay that's it ^.^ I hope you like the story.**

* * *

**"So you think you can just go around yelling at our children like that, in a drunk montage!"** Screamed Gaara's mother, unknowing to the redhead's presence.

**"Please don't yell at me sweetheart, I'm sorry" **His Father whined, as he rubbed his temples with a pained look on his face.** "I can't deal with any loud noises right now, please?"** He stated

Gaara walked out of the room after listening to the beginning of their fight, he hated when they fought.  
'_No wonder Temari left with that Shikamaru kid'_ Gaara thought as he headed up the stairs to his room. His parents loved eachother somehow, _'even if they didn't show it'_ he reminded himself.

Gaara sat down in the chair by his desk and got a book out 'How to deal with divorcing or fighting parents' the book wrote in bold letters on the front page. He didn't think he really needed it, his parents weren't '_that_' angry with each other. He put the book away and was about to get up until he heard a loud crash downstairs.

**"Look what you did! That was my favorite plate!"** Screamed Gaara's mother.

_'Maybe I do need to read this book'_ Gaara sighed as he withdrew the book from the shelf and opened to the first page. "Step one: Figure out why your parents are fighting" the book wrote. **"Well that's easy, my father is coming home drunk and yelling at me and Kankuro, well when Kankuro is here." **Gaara stated matter-of-factly. Kankuro had only showed up at the house once a week to see how Gaara was then he'd leave.

Gaara sighed as he wrote down in a notebook as to why his parents were fighting. Gaara loved his mother very much, but when it came to nagging she was the queen. When ever his father got home from his job, his mother would just complain about her day. Then she would blame him(Gaara's father) for everything that went wrong.

Gaara's father at first had trued to ignore it, but soon he started telling her how annoying she was. After a while Gaara's father just came home drunk everynight, one night he didn't comeback at all and Gaara's mother had to call the police.  
Only to find that Gaara's father had gotten really drunk and hired a hooker, then he passed out in the car.  
His mother had cried for 3 hours straight that night. While his Father slept on the living room couch.

_'This book isn't gonna fix anything_' thought Gaara as he put the book back into the shelf, and headed to his bed to lay down.

Gaara got out his ipod and turned on a song by System of a down. They were a christian rock band Gaara had recently gotten into.

Gaara wasn't a Christian, still he liked the beats and the voices, plus he really didn't have a problem with religions so it didn't matter to him. His lids felt heavy and he began to close his eyes. That was until something caught his attention though and it was the clock, Gaara looked at the clock

**"It's only 8pm way to early to be going to sleep"** Gaara thought, school started next week so he didn't want to mess up his sleeping schedule by falling asleep to early and not being able to go to sleep at night.

Gaara turned off his ipod and sat up, he rubbed his eyes careful not to smudge his eyeliner. A lot of kids had given him crap about the eyeliner, but he'd always tell them he wore the eyeliner because he wanted to and for no other reason.

Gaara looked out his window the sun was setting earlier than usual, not that it was a bad thing. Gaara loved the night but earlier nights meant school. ' Perfect More kids who will stare at me and ridicule me, oh we shouldn't forget my one friend who will bug the living hell out of me' Gaara said in a sarcastic-toxic tone. Yes Gaara had one friend and her name was Hinata, she was as quiet and sweet as a deer, except when she was around Gaara. Then she would be annoying and talkative. Gaara loved Hinata but only as a sister. She once admitted to Gaara she had "special feelings" for him but he told her he "Just didn't feel the same way".  
They did not talk for a while, but in the matter of 2 weeks they got back to there normal friendship.

* * *

Gaara rolled to his other side and looked out his other window. He noticed something weird, The house next to him had the upstairs lights on. No one had lived in that house for almost a year.  
_'How could someone had moved in without my noticing'_ Gaara wondered. He then noticed a man walking out of the house, scratch that a teen._ 'He couldn't be living there by himself could he?'_Gaara questioned. Gaara then noticed the kid take a sharp turn and realized were he was heading , _"Why is he coming here?"_ Gaara said as he ran down the steps to the front door.

**"I'm gonna go out for a bit, I'll still be in the neighborhood though bye!"** Gaara said as he rushed out the door. He almost fell when he missed a step, but regained his footing.  
He realized that if the kid was coming here he should just stay on the porch. Gaara sighed as he sat down on the steps, he waited there for a good 10 minutes.  
**"Maybe I was mistaken, he could have been walking over to get something"** Gaara said as he got up and began to walk inside.

As soon as Gaara got up and had turned around he realized he was not alone anymore.

"Hello" said a silky voice.

* * *

**There you go! I know it was really confusing no? I am still trying to find my writing style so sorry if I made the story hard to understand..**

**I pretty much already have the second chapter written out, so I could upload it I just want 1 or 2 reviews please. I might do it even if I don't get the reviews but I just want to make sure someone is reading this..**

**Uh Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. Just don't be to harsh, feel free to correct me on my mistakes (in a polite and mannered way).**

**If your really rude I will ignore you.**

**Flames will be extinguished by hot firefighters, and or used as a personal night light.**


	2. Odd feelings, and a annoying friend

**Me: Wow five reviews when I was hoping to get one. ^^**

**Thank you very much. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Itachi: ...**

**Me: Itachi! *glomps***

**Itachi: I'm leaving. *walks away* **

**Warnings: Yaoi, shounen ai, narugaa, boyxboy, anymore or do you get it?**

**Btw: I edited this story because I realized I said Gaara waay to much. Also Hinata can be really OOC If you dislike it then tell me, I will see**

**what I can do.**

* * *

Gaara stopped in his tracks and turned around to see the teen standing there. The teen was slightly tanned, and lean. His muscles shown by his black tank. He was obviously not going out anywhere do to his wardrobe, a black tank top and dark orange sweat pants. His hair was a brilliant golden color slightly spiked, but worn down. Probably since it was the end of the day. Gaara then looked the boy in the eyes, he had the most resplendent blue eyes Gaara had ever seen. Gaara kept staring at the boy, even though the his eyes were beautiful they stared straight through him, soon enough he felt light headed but kept his ground.

The boy was a good 3 or 5 inches taller than Gaara. (**A/N Sorry . I want Naruto to be alot taller than Gaara but I wasn't sure**)

**"My name is Naruto I came to introduce myself to my new neighbors"** He said in that silky tone again, as he took a few steps closer. Gaara then noticed the boy had three whisker like marks on his face, they didn't look like a tattoo '_odd'_ Gaara thought.

**"..." "Hello?"** Naruto said his face expression remaining stoic. "**Oh uh, hello"** Gaara mumbled out, Naruto just stood there staring at Gaara. **"Whats your name?"** Naruto said as his face expression lightened up to a gentle smile. Gaara was at a loss for words_. 'Just tell him your name dumbass'_ he mentally slapped himself. **"I'm Gaara"** He said this time less then a mumble.

The butterflies were swarming his stomach as Naruto stared at him. **"Are your parents home?"** Naruto questioned, now in arm reaching distance.

**"Uhh I don't think you should meet my parents"** Gaara said as the blood rushed to his face. '_Geez what's wrong with me!'_.  
**"Oh, I see. Well if your parents ever want to meet me tell them I'm your new neighbor okay, _Gaara_?"** Naruto answered as his face expression went back to being emotionless. Gaara felt weak, like he was so defenseless under Naruto's stare.

**"..." "Well I guess I will be leaving now"** Naruto said as he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

**"Do you live there by yourself?"** Gaara asked not really thinking before he spoke.  
"**Oh no I live with my Father Jiraya, he writes those perverted books, Icha Icha."** Naruto said as he looked Gaara into the eyes.** "Yeah I have heard of them, I uh never read them though! I just now of them"** He said all to fast. He then blushed even harder and instantly looked down at his feet, allowing his hair to block out some of his view of Naruto.

Naruto gave a light chuckle "**Yeah it's kinda hard not to see those books. They're everywhere."** Naruto said. Gaara just nodded as a answer.  
**"Well I will see you tomorrow."** Naruto said as he waved his hand and began walking the opposite way he came. **"Bye"** Gaara breathed out.

Gaara walked into the house, hoping his parent wouldn't question him. But that hope was only short lived. **"Gaara hun, who was the blonde kid?"** His mother asked. '_How did she know!'_, **"Uh it was our new neighbor, he said if you wanted to meet him that you could come on by" **he answered as he looked at the floor.

**"Hmm well thats rude, if he was here he could have just met us then."** She said as a frown came to her perfect face.  
**"Oh no! He um, he just didn't want to bother you.."** Gaara lied, he didn't want his parents to hate this kid already. Not that Gaara cared for the kid or anything, he just met him. _'But I just don't want to get him in trouble.'_  
**"Oh okay sweetie, was he nice to you?"** His mother questioned, her lips shaped back into a smile. Kakura knew of his issues with the other kids, even if he didn't tell her it was no secret.

**"He..."** Gaara's sentence was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Gaara picked up the phone located on the table by the door. **"Hello"** He said his voice back to normal, and no more stuttering.

**"Oh hello Hinata."** Gaara said again, his tone changed to a happier pitch. Kakura looked at the clock it was 11pm.** "Gaara you can talk to Hinata for 30 minutes but I want you to sleep at 11:45."** She demanded. Gaara's mother was always strict on his _'bedtime'_(as the other kids put it). Every year since he was 10 Gaara's mother aloud him to stay up 15 minutes later. The now 15 year old Gaara was aloud to stay up till 11:30, which some kids teased him about.

**"So Gaara guess what?"** Hinata questioned in a high pitched hyper tone.  
_Sigh_ **"What is it?"** Gaara said as he laid down onto his bed.

**"I hear we have two new teachers coming to the school this year!"** She squealed

"**You called me just to tell me that?"** Gaara sighed again.

**"Well that and to ask you how your doing."**

**"Fine"**

**"Anything new?"**

**"...I have a new neighbor"** Gaara said tyring to make it sound as boring as possible, hopefully not to catch Hinata's attention

**"Really! Have you met him or her?"** She squealed _'again' _

**"Uhmm"** Gaara couldn't lie to her. **"Yes I did meet him"** He answered.

**"What's he like, what's he look like?"** She asked the excitement in her voice, causing it to go three tones higher.

Gaara jerked the phone away from his ear,_ 'Hinata you really are annoying you know that?'._  
**"He's different, I didn't pay much attention to his looks"** _That _he could lie about, there was no way he was gonna tell this girl that he had memorized every part of that boy.

**"That doesn't tell me much Gaara"** Her voice gone blank.

**"Sorry I have to go"** Gaara said as he hung up the phone. He knew she was gonna get him for hanging up on her like that, but he didn't care right now.

He looked out his window to see Naruto's house. He could see one of the lights turn on, and Naruto walk in.  
Naruto's room had one big window, which aloud Gaara to see most of hiss room. Not much was there just a bed, while the walls were painted a dark red, and white. _'I shouldn't be spying on him like this'_ Gaara thought as he was about to turn around, well that was until Naruto took his shirt off Gaara's eyes went wide, as he looked at the boy. He squinted his eyes to see better, they were neighbors but their houses were still quite a ways apart.

From what Gaara could see the boy was fit, skinny, muscularly fit. Gaara realized he was being a pervert and quickly got up and closed his curtains. _'What's this feeling?' _he thought. He had never liked anyone before male or female so, this odd warmth was new to him.  
Gaara looked at the clock, it was exactly 11:30._ 'Mom will kill me if I stay up anylater'_ Gaara flicked off his light switch and went to bed.

* * *

Gaara slowly came to consciousness. He got up out of his bed, and opened his curtains. His mother had gotten him to do that every morning. She said it would _**"help him wake up"**_. His eyes scanned the room until they found his calendar. "Saturday huh?", Gaara tried to remember why that day was supposed to be important.'Something is supposed to happen today right?' Gaara pondered.

He took a shower than headed downstairs, he went to the kitched and found a note pasted to the refridgerator.

_**" Gaara: I went out to get some of your last minute school supplies then me and your father will be going on our anniversary dinner, we **__**won't be home till late, go to sleep at your normal time, don't invite any kids over. Love, mom.**_"Gaara rolled his eyes, who could he possibly have to invite over. Gaara got ready for the day and decided to take a walk outside. Gaara didn't have many kids in his neighborhood, the kids that were there usually ignored him, and the others he didn't bother to meet.

Gaara stopped as he walked past Naruto's house. The blonde was sitting on his porch, listening to music. Gaara figured the boy didn't notice him and kept walking.

**"Hey Gaara!"** The boy yelled over hearing Naruto yell seemed weird to Gaara. '_He was just so quiet'_. Naruto motioned for Gaara to come over to him.  
Gaara slowly made his way over to Naruto.

* * *

**There you have it, I tried to make it a little longer. Also my computer was being wonky so I probably have alot of mistakes in here. I fixed it as good as I could.**

**Until next time ^.^**

**Special thanks to: Roo17 for telling me Gaara's mother's name.**

**Uh Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. Just don't be to harsh, feel free to correct me on my mistakes (in a polite and mannered way).**

**If your really rude I will ignore you.**

**Flames will be extinguished by hot firefighters, and or used as a personal night light.**

**Again if you do not like Hinata please tell me! ^^**


	3. Hatred for loved ones

**Hey new chapter, please remember I am trying to learn my writing style. **

**I tried to add a bit of a twist to this story, and I go a "Little" bit into Gaara's past. And explain why he sucks at making friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did *Giggles***

**Tobi: *Comes out of nowhere* If you were gay.**

**Me: Thata be okay.**

**Tobi: I mean cause hey!**

**Me: I'd like you anyways!**

* * *

As Gaara approached Naruto's house, he saw that they had redone it a bit.  
The house itself looked like it had gotten a new coat of white paint. The porch which Naruto was sitting on was rather wide, with a few flower pots and chairs on it. The flowers didn't look like they were outside flowers though, _'They must have them out since it was so sunny today'_. The yard was covered with fresh cut deep green grass. In all honesty the house was defiantly better than Gaara's house.

Gaara made his way to the porch, he stood there for a moment. Naruto looked up at Gaara and gave him a nod before moving over as a sign for him to sit down. He did so and took the place Naruto had made for him.  
Naruto was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, and the shirt was unbuttoned by one, leaving enough room for Gaara to see a blue crystal necklace.

He sat there in silence while Naruto kept listening to music. Odly enough Naruto's music wasn't very loud,  
usually everyone(or everyone Gaaras met at least) listened to their music at eardrum bursting volumes.

**"So,what are you going to do today?"** Naruto asked startling Gaara out of his thought.

**"Nothing, I was going to go for a walk then go home."** He answered not wanting to ramble or make a fool of himself like he did last time. This was the first time anyone had been generally nice to him. Even when he first met Hinata, she was rude to him and wouldn't talk to him at all. Of course back then Gaara was trying to make friends, so he protected Hinata from a bully and their friendship bloomed from there on.

But Naruto, he didn't even give Gaara weird looks. He even invited Gaara to come sit down with him out of no where. _'There has to be something he wants'_ Gaara warned himself, he had far to many _'friendships'_ in which case the friend was not a friend at all, and just wanted him to do something for them. It wasn't like Gaara was ever mean or rude. He tried his hardest to make friends, but kids still made fun of his "Creepy looking eyes". He didn't find that creepy eyes were a reason to hate someone, but his classmates certainly did.

Soon enough Gaara gave up on friendships, and began rejecting people minus Hinata.

**"Okay, I'd hate to ask you this but since your not busy. Would you mind helping me unpack some boxes?**" Naruto said. Gaara noticed Naruto's tone it wasn't a guilt trip tone, it was just a blank tone with no emotion behind it.  
_'Of course they always want something' _Gaara sighed. **"I can pay you or something if you want, but my father refuses to help me with the unpacking."** Naruto stated still refusing to look Gaara in the eyes.

**"I uh, sure. I don't want your money though"** Gaara said, his mother would kill him if he took money, even if he did help someone out. She would say something like _"You should do it out of the kindness in your heart"._

**"Okay, thanks"** Naruto said, he got up from were he was sitting and stared at Gaara.

Gaara got up from his spot and quietly followed Naruto into the house. The first room he came to was the waiting hall it was painted a very light green, so light it would appear white if you didn't pay close attention.  
There was a chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and a small table in one of the corners. Naruto set the keys down onto the table, he sighed before turning his attention to Gaara.

**"If you can just help me with the boxes upstairs, we already or I have already unpacked everything down here"** Naruto said, adding the emphasise on _'I have'_. Gaara nodded as a response. He followed Naruto up the stairs and followed him to a bedroom.  
He sole that the room was painted red and white with a bed in it._ 'This must have been the room I...' _Gaara stopped mid thought and blushed, he instantly turned away to prevent the blond from seeing.

**"You see I was so busy working on the rest of the house, I forgot to put all my stuff out."** Naruto stated as he pointed to the large structure of boxes beside the window. Gaara turned his attention to the window,  
he looked out the glass. He could see his room too, he wondered if Naruto had sole him staring yesterday, he instantly regretted looking through the window. What made him regret was the sight he sole. There was his father in _'his' _bedroom making out with a bleached blonde woman who was _'not'_ the redhead's mother.  
_'But they're supposed to be out at there anniverary dinner aren't they.'_

Gaara took out his cell and sole it was only 4pm, _'no he had time'_. Gaara wasn't sure what emotion he should have been feeling, he could have been sad, or angry... But his body had made the decision for him when he felt a tear slide down his face. Followed by another, how could his father cheat on his mother, his beautiful kind mother. Yeah she was annoying at times but was it that horrible. , why? How could this happen _'On their wedding anniversary too!'_? Gaara let out a inaudible sob.

He didn't know what to do, _'Should I call mom? What if I just break her heart and something bad happens.'_. The redhead felt a hand on his shoulder,  
**"I wanted to tell you but, I wasn't sure you would believe me."** Naruto said as he looked into Gaara's eyes.

_'He knew?_' Gaara thought_ 'didn't he just move here a few days ago?'_.

**"I sole it happen the first day I was here. Then I went to meet your parents to confirm that I was sure it wasn't your mother that I sole. You wouldn't let me see her, but I did see her when she left the house this morning. So I decided to tell you, since showing your mother directly..."** Naruto trailed off.

Gaara's sobs became louder. Naruto walked over to the window and closed the curtain.

**"You can stay here as long as you want, as you can guess I don't actually need your help unpacking"** Naruto said as he took his hand off Gaara's shoulder and walked out of the room.  
Gaara quickly followed him, not wanting to be in that room anymore.

Gaara found Naruto, in what looks to be his living room. There was a love seat and a sofa, a large television on a entertainment center. In the corner of the room there were shelves holding countless games. Gaara would have payed more attention but was too upset to. He felt so useless, he didn't want to call, he could **'NOT**' go home, and he couldn't drive.  
So he was stuck there, useless.. He almost forgot he was a guest in someone else's house, or else he probably would have broke down in the living room. Gaara took the seat next to Naruto, who at the moment was flipping through different channels.

* * *

Never in his life had Gaara been so uncomfortable, Naruto just sat there and didn't say a word to him. He just watched some old horror movie and sometimes looked at Gaara out of the corner of his eye. **"_Sigh_ well do you want to talk about anything?"** Naruto said breaking the silence that had lasted 45 mnutes.

Gaara looked at the blonde wide eyed, was he going to try to comfort him? **"I, what happened to your mother? Why isn't she with your father?"** he decided to ask _'maybe Naruto had been through the same thing that's happening to me.'_ Gaara hoped.

**"Oh my mother and father died, Jiraya adopted me."** Naruto said shifting his position so his body was facing Gaara more. **"Oh"** Gaara said, his hopes crushed.

He felt like a jerk as well. Another sigh was heard from Naruto, **"I am not really the comforting type Gaara, but feel free to tell be what ever it is that's bothering you."** Naruto explained, '_It's so odd,he tells me about himself like a open book. But I know there are many things he is hiding from me.'_ Gaara thought, still under Naruto's glare.

**"I just don't know what to do.." He said, "I don't want my mother to go through so much pain, she had a bad life growing up. And well my father was her escape from that life.**  
**Yeah they argue now, but.. She loves him, I don't get how he could throw all of that away!"** Gaara said releasing some of the pent up anger.

Gaara felt two hands slide around him and pull him back. It took him a moment to realize he was laying on Naruto, while the blonde had his hands on Gaara's waste.

Gaara's breathing hitched at this new feeling of touch, his body quivered a bit, and the butterflies were now fluttering as fast as possible.** "I don't know either, I think your father is immature. He doesn't realize the important things in life, he may love you and your mother. But in the end he cared for his needs the most."** Naruto said his breath hitting Gaara's ear and neck, causing more shivers from the shorter teen. **"..Oh"** was all Gaara could say, Naruto holding him like that was causing him to lose his train of thought.

Gaara realised himself from Naruto's hold. He had to worry about his mother, not Naruto.

"If** you can figure out where your mother is I can drive you there."** Naruto said his tone now sympathetic. Gaara stared at him in confusion _'wasn't he the same age as me?'_  
**"I have a early birthday"** Naruto answered noticing Gaara's confusion. **"I'm not sure, if I should. I don't want to hurt her.."** Gaara said as he hid his face in him hands.  
**"Gaara, you should always tell someone. Even if you might hurt them, your mother needs to know."** Naruto said as he pulled Gaara's hands away.

**"Okay"**

**

* * *

**

******There you have it, I am not sure if I want the romance to happen early or late in the story. But I did let Naruto show his feeling a little as a starting point. **

******Well thanks R&R please, anyone can review this story btw.**

******Any rude comments will be ignored, if you want to critic or correct me please do it in a polite and well mannered way.**

******Flames will be extinguished by a giant betta fish and or used as a campfire.**

******READ ME!OH AND! I realized that Gaara's father had already cheated on Kakura before with a hooker, but he was drunk. Also in this one it a blatant affair, so if that confuses you sorry.**


End file.
